Many of the major advances in the diagnosis and treatment of human disease stem from research in the field of genetics and genomics. Extraordinary changes in technology have expanded the scope and reshaped the strategies of genetic research and these are occurring at an increasing pace. The continuation and further acceleration of these advances depends upon the efficiency with which knowledge is transferred among basic research, clinical and teaching communities, and upon attracting bright young investigators to the field. To this end, The Jackson Laboratory and Johns Hopkins University will continue to offer the two-week Annual Short Course in Medical and Experimental Mammalian Genetics with the following three specific objectives: 1) to foster research in the fields of genetics, genomics and human disease by providing a unique opportunity for interaction between mouse and medical genetics communities;2) to attract bright young professionals to the fields of genetics research by enrolling highly qualified graduate students in basic science and medicine, and to "teach the teachers" by enrolling faculty and policy-makers, into the Short Course;and 3) to enhance public understanding of genetics by inviting science writers from leading U.S. and international journals and periodicals to attend Press Week during the course. The organizers are requesting five years of support for The Short Course that will take place during the last two weeks in July at The Jackson Laboratory in Bar Harbor, Maine. The general format will consist of morning and evening lectures plus two hours of afternoon workshops and tutorials. The faculty will include approximately 50 speakers, including 30 core faculty members from The Jackson Laboratory and Johns Hopkins University, and 20 additional invited guest speakers. Approximately 120 "students" are expected to attend and acceptance is limited to individuals with a doctoral degree, advanced graduate students and practitioners with a terminal degree in their respective fields. They have asked in this renewal for scholarships to make The Course more accessible to students who may not otherwise be able to afford travel and tuition.